


Show Me Your Teeth

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Dentist!Blaine AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s visiting the new dentist Rachel recommended him and discovers that he’s pretty handsome. Dentist!Blaine and kinda awkward!Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

Dr. Anderson.

That was Kurt’s new dentist. Rachel recommended him because he was sweet and according to her he had a cute tushy, so he had to check him out.

So here he was, in the waiting room, sitting between a whining kid and a 70-something year old woman who used too much botox when she was younger.

He wished he was some place else like a coffee bar but instead he was here and instead of coffee all he smelled was _dentist_.

The walls in the building were quite thin so Kurt had heard all the sounds and conversations in the room next door. So of course he sat up a bit straighter when he heard a soft and rather lovely voice say: ‘It was good seeing you again, Angela. Make sure to floss twice every day, okay? See you next time.’ He turned his head when the door opened and saw the elder woman, Angela he supposed, walk out the building while a handsome young man held the door open for her. That couldn’t be-

‘Mister Hummel?’ the young man then asked and took a quick look around the room. His voice sounded sweeter than honey and Kurt bet that he could make all the women fall for him in a heartbeat. Well, Kurt fell for him in a heartbeat and he was pretty hard to please when it came to guys. There was something familiar about him but Kurt couldn’t quite place it yet. ‘Mister Kurt Hummel?’

Kurt stood up faster than he should’ve and almost had to sit back down again from the dizzyness. Kurt never thought he’d say it but if this guy really was Dr. Anderson he’d come for a check-up every single day. ‘Yes, that’s me,’ he said, biting his cheek to keep from smiling at the guy.

‘Oh, follow me please?’ the doctor asked and smiled. All Kurt could think of when Dr. Anderson walked in front of him was “Rachel’s right, look at that butt!”. He followed the man into the room where the sounds came from earlier and shuddered a bit. Kurt still hated going to the dentist, no matter how cute he looked. ‘Can you sit down please?’ He asked it so nicely that Kurt would even sit on the floor for him, in his designer pants!

Kurt sat down and crossed his legs at the knee. The office was clean, squeaky clean but not really set up like a doctor’s office. The walls were painted in a light green color and the furniture was mostly white. It was modern but some decorations gave it a light vintage touch which Kurt liked. ‘So, Kurt, I can call you Kurt right? I’m doctor Blaine Anderson. You made an appointment for a regular check-up today?’ Blaine asked.

‘Yes, you can call me Kurt,’ Kurt answered, ‘and yes, just a check-up.’

‘This is the first time you’re coming here right?’ Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. ‘Yes, normally I visit doctor Heissman but she quit due to sickness sadly.’

‘Oh, doctor Heissman,’ Blaine said with a lot of sympathy in his voice, ‘She’s one of my favorite colleagues. She taught me a lot of things, I even did my internship at her office.’

‘I’ve never seen you there and I’ve visited her for six years,’ Kurt said. He’d definitely remember such a pretty face like Blaine’s at a dental office.

‘I worked there four years ago,’ Blaine said, ‘I mostly worked behind the scenes as some would put it.’

_So maybe we met before,_ Kurt thought.

‘Oh god, now I remember you!’ Kurt exclaimed, ‘You were the curly-haired boy who sang while doing the paperworks!’

‘Ah yes, the curls,’ Blaine sighed and rolled his chair from under his desk, ‘That was before I found hair-gel.’

‘That was obvious,’ Kurt laughed, ‘Don’t worry, this hairstyle’s cute too.’

Oh no, he did not just say that to dentist McDreamy.

‘Thank you,’ Blaine smiled a little uneasy. He stood up and walked towards the dental chair. ‘Kurt, can you please sit down here? I’m just going to check for imperfections or holes in your teeth that we may have to make another appointment for.’

Kurt sat down on the chair and nodded. ‘Okay, do what you need to do.’

‘Good, lay back for me now and make yourself comfortable,’ Blaine said and turned his back to Kurt to put on his latex gloves. When he turned around he said: ‘Please open your mouth, Kurt.’

Kurt did as he was told and opened his mouth. He stared up at the ceiling but every once in a while his eyes darted to Blaine’s face. His gorgeous face. He tried to swallow as best as he could when Blaine gently pushed his bottom lip down a little with his thumb to take a good look at Kurt’s gums. He shifted a bit in his seat when Blaine’s thumb lingered on his lip.

Blaine shook his head slightly to pull himself out of his thoughts and pulled his hand away. Kurt almost wanted to ask if something was wrong when Blaine started talking: ‘Your gums look okay, no irritations or infections. Just as it should be.’ He smiled at Kurt. He took his dental mirror and looked into Kurt’s mouth, humming every few seconds. ‘At first sight that looks good as well, Kurt. You brush your teeth very well. Do you also floss?’

Kurt forced himself not to look at Blaine’s eyes when he said: ‘No, I don’t. I tried to floss twice every day but I always forgot, sorry.’

Blaine smiled. ‘Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you’re being honest with me, you have no idea how many people lie about that stuff. I know almost no one flosses.’

Kurt let out the breath he was holding and snickered. ‘Okay good, I thought I was going to get a serious lecture about the importance of flossing.’

‘I would never lecture anyone,’ Blaine said, ‘I’m not that kind of dentist. Open up.’

Kurt opened his mouth again before he could ask his question. He tried not to look at Blaine but failed; Blaine caught Kurt looking at him and he smiled the brightest smile Kurt had ever seen. Blaine was by far the most handsome man Kurt had ever met. He had honey brown eyes, black hair held together by an awful big amount of gel, lips that just looked so kissable-

Kurt tilted his head the tiniest bit to the side and let out a sound that was half a moan, half a giggle.

Blaine pulled back so that Kurt could speak properly. ‘Everything okay?’

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. There was just something in my throat,’ Kurt lied. There was no way he was going to tell Blaine that he had a crush on them. Maybe he would, eventually, but not now. Blaine squinted his eyes a bit at Kurt before continuing.

After a few minutes Blaine took his gloves off. ‘All done! Everything’s okay, you have nothing to worry about. All we have to do is make a file about you and then you can go,’ he said, washing his hands at the sink, ‘You can go and sit back at the desk, Kurt.’

Kurt stood up and sat down where he sat before. ‘So, what kind of dentist are you?’ he suddenly asked when Blaine came over.

‘What?’ Blaine asked confused, ‘What do you mean?’

‘When I said I thought I was going to get lectured you said you weren’t that kind of dentist so I’m wondering which kind of dentist you are,’ Kurt explained. He shouldn’t have brought it back up but he was curious.

‘Oh that,’ Blaine said and sat down, ‘I think I’m the hum-a-song-while-I’m-working-on-your-teeth-dentist. I’ve always loved to sing but then I became a dentist and since then I never really sang again.’ He started typing and clicking some things on his computer and focused more on the screen instead of Kurt.

‘That’s a shame,’ Kurt said, ‘You have a lovely voice.’ Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay, that was not what Kurt meant to say.

‘Thank you,’ Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled, ‘Okay, I just need some general information and then you’re good to go. First of all I need your full name.’

‘Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,’ Kurt said and patiently waited until Blaine typed it all into the file.

‘Your birthday?’ Blaine asked.

‘May 27th, 1993,’ Kurt replied and his face fell at the thought of that day, not that he remembered much of it. It was also the day his mother passed away, the birth was too much for her too handle and she-

‘Phone number?’

‘What?’ The question pulled Kurt out of his thoughts and back into reality, ‘What did you say?’

‘It’s not like I’m going to call you,’ Blaine said, eyes still focused on the screen in front of him, ‘I just need your phone number.’

Kurt’s heart started beating faster and faster and at one point he thought Blaine could hear it thumping. ‘Oh,’ Kurt breathed out, ‘it’s 646-261-2106.’

‘Address? I’m not going to visit you in the middle of the night, in case you were wondering,’ Blaine chuckled.

‘I wasn’t wondering,’ Kurt said, ‘I live on 225 Bushwick Avenue in Bushwick, Brooklyn, New York.’ He still loved the way it sounded when he said “New York” even though he already lived in New York for years.

Blaine raised his eyebrows and curiously looked at Kurt. ‘Do you, by any chance, live together with a Rachel Berry?’

Kurt nodded. ‘Yeah, she’s my best friend. We moved to New York together. I think she visited you a couple of weeks ago.’

‘Ah so you’re the best friend she kept talking about,’ Blaine smiled, ‘She called you her bestie but all the time I thought she was talking about a woman, sorry.’

‘Oh, don’t be,’ Kurt shrugged, ‘You were right though.’

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. ‘And why’s that?’

Kurt sighed. ‘I like fashion and I work at Vogue, yes I’m talking about the fashion magazine. I like boys and on the phone people mistake me for my dead mother,’ he said, kind of bitterly, ‘So, I’m almost a woman.’

Blaine nodded and looked back at his computer screen. ‘I’m sorry I… insulted you, that really wasn’t my intention.’

Kurt shrugged again. ‘Whatever.’ 

‘Kurt, I’m really sorry,’ Blaine repeated, looking at Kurt, ‘Rachel never mentioned your name at all and all she kept talking about was shopping with her best friend, hence the confusion.’

‘It’s fine, really. Don’t feel sorry,’ Kurt replied a little irritated, ‘It there something else you need to know?’

‘Yeah, are you allergic to any sort of medication?’ Blaine asked, avoiding Kurt’s eyes when he looked at him.

‘No, I’m not allergic to anything,’ Kurt answered.

‘Good,’ Blaine said, ‘That’s all the information I needed.’

‘How much do I need to pay you, doctor?’ Kurt asked, fishing his wallet out of his pocket.

‘Forty-five,’ Blaine answered and took the money when Kurt handed it to him. ‘Thank you, Kurt.’

Kurt took his jacket and his bag and got up from the chair. ‘Well, it was nice meeting you doctor Anderson,’ he said and made his way to the door.

‘Wait,’ Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, ‘I forgot something.’ Blaine came to stand right in front of him and smiled.

‘What did you-’ Kurt’s words were silenced by Blaine’s lips on his. Blaine kissed him, short but sweet and Kurt felt all the butterflies in his belly making a take-off and they were now all circling around, just like the thoughts in his head.

_He’s kissing me,_ Kurt thought, _I can’t believe he’s kissing me. All these smiles and those looks were… mutual? He’s gay?_

Blaine broke the kiss and sucked in a breath. ‘I forgot to examine your lips,’ he said, ‘They’re perfect but they just need to be on mine more often.’

Kurt touched his lips, feeling dizzy because of the rapid beating of his heart. ‘You kissed me.’

‘I-I’m sorry but you were… I thought you wanted me to. Kurt, I-’

‘You kissed me,’ Kurt smiled, ‘Don’t you dare say that you’re sorry because you’re not and I know it.’

‘You’re not mad at me for kissing you?’ Blaine asked confused.

‘No, I’m not,’ Kurt answered, ‘I was just surprised.’

‘Did you really think I didn’t notice you were flirting with me?’ Blaine asked, still a little breathless

Kurt shook his head. ‘I didn’t think it was obvious. When did you know?’

‘The sound you made when I examined you earlier made it pretty obvious,’ Blaine smiled, ‘Plus, you’re a terrible liar and you’ve been flirting with me since you came in and… I like you too, Kurt.’

‘Wait, wait, you really like me?’ Kurt asked, eyeing Blaine suspiciously.

‘Yes,’ Blaine said, ‘I really really like you.’

‘You know, I had an eye on you back when you worked for doctor Heissman,’ Kurt admitted, ‘Every time I went to the dentist I hoped you would be there because you made going to the dentist less horrible.’

Blaine smiled. ‘Really?’

‘Uh-huh,’ Kurt answered, ‘Don’t get me wrong, doctor Heissman was really friendly and stuff but she didn’t look as handsome as you.’

‘Do you have something to do tonight?’ Blaine asked, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants.

‘No, not really,’ Kurt smiled.

‘Dinner? Seven o’clock?’ Blaine asked, ‘My place?’

‘Sounds wonderful,’ Kurt smiled.

‘I’ll um, I’ll pick you up after work,’ Blaine suggested, ‘I have your address so…’ He pointed to his computer and snickered.

Kurt laughed. ‘Message me when you’re about to leave the office? You have my number too.’

‘I will,’ Blaine glanced at the clock, ‘Oh shit, I’m late for my half past two appointment!’

‘I’ll go then,’ Kurt said and opened the door, he winked at Blaine before continuing, ‘Bye, doctor Anderson.’

‘Bye, Kurt,’ Blaine smiled, ‘Make sure to floss from now on!’

‘I will,’ Kurt laughed, ‘See you next time!’

‘See you next time,’ Blaine whispered to himself while Kurt walked out the door.

*****

When Kurt checked his phone at home, he saw that he received one new message from an unknown number

_About before, I really didn’t mean to insult you by saying you’re a woman. You’re anything but a woman, Kurt. You’re a cute guy who (luckily for me) is gay :) I’m glad I found you again after all these years. Even though I didn’t remember you, I always felt like I missed something, someone in my life. I can’t stop thinking about you since you left :3 I’ll be picking you up around 6:30, is that okay? X Blaine_

Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the message. He sat down on the couch and started typing a reply.

_Blaine, I already told you it’s fiiiiiine. And luckily for me, you are gay too ;) I can’t stop thinking about you either. Were you always this sappy? :) BTW, I wish you had cancelled that 2:30 appointment this afternoon, you need to examine my lips again because they feel a bit tingly since we stopped kissing :3 6:30 is good, I’ll be waiting at my door for you :D P.S. Everyone in your waiting room probably heard us talking or kissing, your walls are very thin. You should get that fixed for when I come and visit you again ;) X Kurt_

He got a reply back a few seconds later.

_I needed a break just to text you :) I still kinda feel like I hurt you with that insult and that was the last thing I wanted to do… I’ll make it up to you tonight and don’t try to make me change my mind. And yes, I’ve always been this sappy, don’t judge me :) I’ll examine your lips as much as you want me to ;) See you tonight! P.S. SHIT! That’s why my last patient asked me if you were my boyfriend… Awkward. X Blaine_

Kurt giggled. He could imagine Blaine blushing at the question while he typed his reply.

_What did you say to your patient?? :) X Kurt_

His phone vibrated about a minute later.

_I said and I quote: “He’s not my boyfriend yet but I certainly hope he feels the same way I do about him because I’m starting to think he’s the one for me.” X Blaine_

Kurt’s breath hitched when he typed a quick reply.

_I feel the same way, Blaine ♥ X Kurt_


End file.
